


OCxOC

by PikaPixie



Series: Poetry Collections [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: enjoy, im dumping, musing on love, sappy love poetry, that tag will apply to pretty much every other one, the first of many to come, x posted from various sites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 21:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13667310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPixie/pseuds/PikaPixie
Summary: I feel as though I could have written you, beside me in my dreams... (Not actually about OC's, lol.)





	OCxOC

I feel as though  
I could have written you.

You walk with a strut and a slouch,  
Talk in a murmur and a shout  
You round like a list of varied traits  
And you're scarred beneath your harsh facade

You're confident like you own the crowd  
And you love like it's gonna come crashing down  
You live in places you can hold your knife  
And confess your fears in the dead of night

You're afraid of little in this world  
But it's the way we leave each other for  
no reason that scares you most

In any other universe, you would fly  
Or perhaps cast flames  
With a flick of your eye  
Either way you would rise up high  
And they would fear you,  
And I would love you  
Just us beneath a different sky

And I can't seem to quite pin down  
If you're a cliche or all thought out

I could have dreamed you  
Had I never met you  
You're everything I'm not,  
And none of our friends ever thought  
It'd be us

You're my perfect opposite  
Is there a planning chart somewhere  
With every exact difference  
And all the little things  
That tie us closer as the best of friends?

I don't understand  
How coincidence works  
Just like I do,  
But I'm glad that it decided  
We both needed a little growth

I feel as though  
I could have written you  
Beside me in my dreams

I feel as though  
I could have sketched  
A dark red line between our seams

I thought people like you  
Only existed in stories,  
Just like me

I thought people like us  
Just didn't meet  
Outside of dramatic Netflix movies

But I didn't write you,  
You wrote yourself  
And drew me a platform to stand on  
Beside you

And I'm working on words to show you the world  
Of choices I'm creating around us  
And I'm leaving the ending for later  
We have the rest of our lives to figure that out.


End file.
